Perhaps, Maybe, I Don't Know
by wordflows
Summary: Oneshot. Not everything is set in stone.


Disclaimer: I don't own what I don't own. ~.^ ~~Forever3330~~ ^.~  
  
~Here's the Christmas fic for Cloud! ^,^; Sorry, sorry. I got distracted, so it's late.~  
  
Perhaps, Maybe, I Don't Know~~A Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfiction  
  
By Forever3330  
  
At first, looking out the window, the auburn-haired Cardmistress saw nothing but bright white shapes that must have been cars and plants and houses, so white they almost blinded her, and brightly colored lights, most steady, but some blinking. She was thinking of nothing much, just how Christmas had come to Japan. It confused her somewhat, but that was fine. All that mattered was the frost on the window, with all it's intricate patterns splashed in Nature's randomly artistic way. Small, drifting flakes of white snow fell from the sky, she saw, leaning against the living room window even more. She loved snow. It was so.peaceful. Then, she noticed a small black shape, almost a dot it was so far away, steadily moving closer down the street. It seemed to almost grow out of the white, spreading to become a clearer figure as it came ever closer.  
  
By the time she could tell it was a person, Sakura was as close to the glass of the window as she could get, spring-green eyes squinting to see the figure as clearly as possible, and the cold of the glass touched her nose, her warm breath bringing fog to the window, blurring her sight. Annoyed, she pulled back, wiping the fog away with the sleeve of her large russet sweater, hand-knitted by Tomoyo.  
  
When she was finished the figure was crossing the street to get to her house. She knew it was coming to her house because it was no longer a nameless figure; the black shape had become Tomoyo in a black dress with a jacket of the same color, snowboots and scarf, ebony hair free and whipping about behind her. Why Tomoyo would be here now, on Christmas Eve, she hardly knew, but she ran to the front door, which was just in the other room, and swung open the door with a bright smile and curious eyes for her friend. "Tomoyo-chan! What are you doing out here? Why are you walking?" Feeling the chill of the air, she frowned, and stood aside. Tomoyo was at her driveway. "It's so cold! Come in."  
  
The blue-eyed girl smiled, stopping in front of her best friend, and shook her head. "I am here to give Sakura-chan my Christmas present. I wanted to give it to you with my own hands, and get here by my own means." Her smile was sweet, and her words as understandable yet puzzling as ever, the perfect combination. Sakura finally noticed the blue bag her friend was carrying. "Then I will go back home."  
  
Sakura frowned. "You should come in to rest for a while, Tomoyo-chan. Your house is so far away." She was looking at the pale skin, flushed cheeks, trembling hands.  
  
If she had looked at Tomoyo's eyes she would have known these were symptoms of something else, something that affected her friend much more then the cold she hardly felt. "I'll be fine, Sakura-chan. I'm just glad I got this to you." She placed the hand in her friend's hands, smiling sweetly. "That makes everything and anything worthwhile. I hope Sakura-chan likes it."  
  
The Cardmistress placed her hand on Tomoyo's arm, even as her friend turned to go. "Please, Tomoyo-chan? Just come inside for some hot chocolate. You can call your bodyguards to pick you up." Seeing the indecision in the heiress's eyes, she added, "It would mean a lot to me."  
  
Tomoyo turned back, smile warm, and stepped inside. "Of course Sakura- chan. I would love to stay for some hot chocolate. I didn't mean to worry you."  
  
"Great!" Sakura closed the door behind them, beaming at Tomoyo. "I'll go set it up!"  
  
"Wait!" Tomoyo was startled at the sound of her own voice. Sakura turned around, raising an eyebrow quizzically. "Are you.Are you going to open up your present?"  
  
"It's not Christmas day yet, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura's smile was cheerful. "I won't ruin it."  
  
Tomoyo almost nodded, but instead gave a calmer smile, nodding to herself. "It would mean a lot to me if I could see you open it. Please."  
  
"Of.course, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura looked surprised, but looked at the bag in her hand. "If you really want me to. I've had sixteen years of waiting to open presents; I can manage to open one early now."  
  
"I do."  
  
Sakura nodded, and pulled the bag open, peering inside to find a squishy white package and a card. The card, she noticed, was probably made by Tomoyo. But the gift probably was too, in any case. She opened the card, tucking the package under one arm while setting the bag down, and read it.  
  
To my dearest Sakura-chan,  
  
This is a gift from me to you, for your wonderful Christmas morning. I know it will be wonderful, because everything that Sakura does is wonderful. You're looking confused now, but smiling. And now you're surprised; I am laughing, right now, because of it. Sakura-chan, please accept my gift. I hope your Christmas this year is as happy and beautiful as you are, and that you have many, many more.  
  
DaidoujiTomoyo  
  
Looking back up at her friend, Sakura smiled, seeing Tomoyo chuckle. "You know me too well. Let's open it up, then shall we?" She saw her friend tense, momentarily, and would not have noticed it if she had not been examining the other girl for signs of a cold.  
  
"Of course, Sakura-chan."  
  
Pulling the white tissue paper off, layers and layers of it, Sakura had to wonder what was within. When she finally managed to reach the center, she had to smile. Within was a stuffed bear, made of the softest white silk she had ever seen, with dark blue buttons for eyes. Looking at the buttons, she saw the colors seemed to shift, from blue to black and black to blue, so much like.  
  
"She's wonderful, Tomoyo-chan!" For such a dainty thing could only be a female.  
  
Tomoyo, to the brunette's surprise, did not relax. "What will you name her?"  
  
And something in her tone made Sakura stop. She remembered this ritual of teddy bears, from Syaoran. Before he had gone back to China. She missed him, somewhat, but she was alright, with Tomoyo, Touya, Otou-san, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Yukito, Kero, Yue, and the cards. She hardly thought of him anymore. So what would she name the bear? Surely Tomoyo didn't mean it in that way.?  
  
Maybe.maybe she's angry? Tomoyo looked at her friend, searching for any sign of emotion.  
  
Then, Sakura smiled, and the heiress looked at her somewhat quizzically. "You told us once at lunch that the day a bear gets a ribbon 'round it's neck and a name is it's birthday. I have a ribbon." She pulled her own red one from her hair, nimbly tying a bow in seconds. "And a name."  
  
"Which is?" Tomoyo felt her muscles tense more then they had already. Perhaps.  
  
"After my best friend, of course!" Sakura smiled. She had more to say besides what she would, but that was for a later day, though one just as beautiful. "Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
Tomoyo looked at her friend for a few moments, before Sakura spoke again. "I'll go get the hot chocolate!"  
  
The heiress wasn't sure how Sakura felt for her. She didn't know. "I'll come and help you, Sakura-chan."  
  
But she was willing to find out.  
  
And then Sakura leaned forward, placing a small kiss on her cheek, fleeting, barely there. "Merry Christmas, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Somewhat dazed, Tomoyo could only say, "You mean Christmas Eve."  
  
Her friend's laughter resounded throughout the house. 


End file.
